


A Better Kind of Detention

by Maggiee24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiee24/pseuds/Maggiee24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Potter would you mind focusing in my class or is that too much to ask?" Snape asked dryly. Harry gulped, trying to focus on the board. He would pay for that later, though he would definitely enjoy Snape's bedroom ‘punishment’ much more than a detention. He'd pick repaying Snape in the bedroom over a lot of things in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Kind of Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Snarry PWP that takes place at Hogwarts. I don’t know when; in some ‘8th year’ or an AU where Harry attended his 7th. Again no plot just some smut so enjoy! :D

Harry stared at the black board, not really processing the information written there; just staring at it with glazed eyes, feigning attention. Not the brightest idea in a double potions with Snape.

CRACK!

Harry snapped to attention, eyes focusing on the black robes in front of him. Mind wandering to what was underneath the baggy attire.  
"Mr Potter would you mind focusing in my class or is that too much to ask?" Snape asked dryly. Harry gulped, trying to focus on the board. He would pay for that later, though he would definitely enjoy Snape's bedroom ‘punishment’ much more than a detention. He'd pick repaying Snape in the bedroom over a lot of things in fact.  
After class Snape asked Harry to stay back. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before dragging away a protesting Ron, leaving Harry and Snape alone. Snape stalked up to Harry with a look in his eyes that made Harry melt. Grabbing him roughly by his collar Snape pulled Harry close crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. A wet tongue ran across Harrys bottom lip, demanding entrance. Harry opened his mouth instantly, relishing the warm tingling sensation blossoming in his mouth. Snape took control of the kiss, devouring Harry. 

Breaking off with a gasp for air, Harry tilted his head back in pleasure. Snape latched onto Harry's neck, dragging moans from deep in the boy’s throat. Snape nipped and sucked at the neck; not hard enough to bruise, just enough to leave small pink circles. They didn't want anyone to find out just yet after all. Harry was so clouded with lust that he hadn't even realized that the older man had hoisted him onto a desk. Though they speed in which he turned his attention back to the boy’s mouth made that understandable. After ravishing the boy until the both had to break away for breath, Snape nonchalantly walked over to his desk at the front of the room collected his things before headed for the door. As he left he called over his shoulder to the reeling boy,  
"Dinner is in half an hour do try not to be late Mr Potter."

"Oh, and feel free to visit my chambers for dessert". He added as an afterthought.

All through dinner Snape kept sending him lustful gazes and smouldering looks. Always careful not to get caught though; neither wanted to find out how everyone would react to a student-teacher relationship, especially one so intimate. During dinner Harry had told his friends in a sulky tone how he had yet another detention tonight. Which of course got him the token sympathetic smile from Hermione, grumbled complaint from Ron and snarky comments about Snape from Seamus and Dean. He had been getting 'detention' more often than usual so they all believed that Snape really despised him now. When in reality it was quite the opposite. Harry was currently making his way down to Snape's quarters, his whole body shivered. Making him unconsciously pull his cloak tighter around himself. It was cold down in the dungeons, but he knew that Snape's warm body would soon be pressed against his own, that would definitely warm him up. Rapping his knuckles lightly on the hard wood, Harry could hardly contain his excitement. Snape opened the door with an annoyed look, he flicked his head left and right a couple of times. Harry slipped in, careful not to brush against Snape; which would alert him to his presence and ruin the surprise of his arrival. 

After not spotting anybody the older man closed the door to his chambers turning to go back to his desk where tests lay open waiting to be marked. Marking was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now, he wanted to be ravishing, bruising and tasting a certain teen aged boy. Staring into emerald green eyes as the boy screamed in ecstasy. Feeling the heat radiate off his rippling body. But no, the boy wasn't here and he was stuck marking the poorly written essays of ungrateful students. Snape had done a lot of things he wasn't exactly proud of in his life, forcing a boy to perform certain 'actions' against his wishes was definitely something he did not want to add to that list. Especially not to Harry.

Sighing with a hint of sadness Snape sat at his desk and was about to dip his quill into ink when he heard a rustle behind him. Harry had watched Snape make his way slowly to his desk from the door, had heard the upset sigh that had escaped the elder. He didn't want to see Snape upset so he pulled off his invisibility cloak soon after the man sat down; waiting impatiently for him to turn around and acknowledge his presence. Snape did just that; after spotting Harry, a soft, alien smile bloomed over his usual scowl. 

Getting up much faster than he had sat down the older man made his way to Harry. As soon as they were close enough Snape laced his fingers through the younger's hair pulling him in for a breath taking kiss. Their mouths moved in sync and soon mouths were opened and saliva exchanged. Both male's erections were at full attention by the time they had to break away for air. Despite having had intense snogging sessions for several weeks now, mixed with they occasional hand or blow job; they had yet to go any further, until now. It was agreed mentally that tonight was it. After guiding Harry to the bed Snape gently, almost lovingly, lowered him down into it.

Leaning down over Harry, Snape started running his mouth over every inch of his neck, nipping and sucking as he had done earlier that evening. His ministrations brought delicious noises from the boy’s throat. Harry brought his hands up, fumbling with the robes covering the older man above him. Snape broke away and tore of his robes as quickly as possible. Leaving him in a button down shirt and trousers. Harry had taken his school robes off before coming and was in his token t-shirt and jeans. Leaning back down and recapturing Harry's lips Snape slipped his hands beneath the boy’s shirt slowly swirling his hands across the tan chest. Snape started pulling the shirt up until Harry lifted his arms and was freed of the garment. 

Their tongues played with everything, exploring the warm cavern of heat that was the others mouth. Snape didn't even notice Harry undo the buttons on his shirt, he just flicked it off his wrists when it fell there. Leaving them topless, with excited moans and deep groans escaping their bruised lips. Snape felt something smooth brush his lower abdomen, he snapped his eyes open -he hadn't even realized he had closed them- when Harry's intentions became clear. He ceased the movement of his lips against the boys, moving so he was above the boy looking down at him. "What?" Harry asked breathlessly, wanting to know why the pleasure giver had stopped. "Are you sure?" Snape asked, his voice deadly serious. Scaring Harry slightly. "Yes" came the determined reply. That was all he needed; a yes. The man’s hands went straight for Harry's jeans, pulling them off slowly, trailing his fingers and teasing the boy. Gasps, moans and other heavenly noises broke from Harry’s lips; making Snape want to tease him further, just to hear more of them. Bringing his lips to the top of Harry's right thigh the older man started trailing light kisses down the inside of the boy’s legs. From the apex of his thighs right down to his toes. Then switching to the left leg to continue the process. A whole new range of vocal noises came from Harry's parted lips, noises that not even he had known he was capable of. 

Snape straightened up eyeing off the stunning boy in front of him. Flat, tan chest, scar-marred skin and Slytherin green eyes that were truly harry’s. Beautiful and all his. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft whine coming from the boy. "Are you just going to stand there?" Harry asked, arousal clear in his gravelly voice. Also evident by the tenting of his boxers. Pulling his pants and underwear off in one swift motion Snape then crawled up to where Harry had positioned himself against the pillows, and did the same. Leaving them both open to greedy eyes. Harry gulped at the size of his lover wondering how that would be able to fit inside of him. Severus sensed his anxiousness and brought his hand up to stroke Harry cheek with feather light fingers, which had the comforting effect he had been hoping for. Harry relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling a gentle kiss being pressed to his swollen lips. While Harry was relaxed and not paying much attention -kind of like when he was in class- Severus muttered a spell that coated his three middle fingers in a slippery substance. Slowly pushing a finger inside Harry's hole, he transferred as much of the lube to the muscle as possible.

When the second finger was added and scissoring Harry, the boy broke away from the kiss to grit his teeth, not wanting to scream from the pain. Severus feeling more than seeing his discomfort whispered gentle nothings into his ear to take his mind off the pain. Things like ‘The pain will go away soon’ and ‘just a little longer’. It did the trick and soon the third and final finger was added. Snape started thrusting his fingers looking for the bundle of nerves that he knew was there somewhere. Just as Harry was adjusting -the pain only a slight stinging- he cried out; only this time in pleasure not pain. 

Snape thrust his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out completely, purposefully missing his prostate. He moved up and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance, looking into his eyes for permission. The boy nodded, heart fluttering in anticipation. Snape gave have a lingering kiss, mouth moving in a well-practiced routine. While Harry was distracted the older man slowly sheathed himself inside him. Harry moved his mouth from Snape's, latching his teeth onto the man’s shoulder to muffle a small scream. They both stilled as they waited for the younger to adjust the intrusion.

After a few minutes the pain had dulled and Harry wanted his lover to hit the same spot he had earlier. Snape took the boy’s whines and attempts to make friction as a sign to move. At first he set a slow rhythm but as lust and need started clouding their minds, a faster more animalistic beat started. Skin slapped skin as Harry met each of Snape's thrusts; eventually as pleasure overrode his mind he only met him on every other thrust. The boy cried out in pleasure as his lover found his prostate, aiming for it with each following thrust. In the tiny part of Severus’ brain that wasn't completely consumed with pleasure, he silently thanked the locking and silencing charms he had placed earlier.

As he felt himself come close to the end Severus brought one hand to Harry straining erection, tugging and rubbing it in time with his thrusts. So many exotic sounds were escaping the boys gasping mouth, bringing the older man to the brink, but not quite enough to make him release. "Snape....I....." Harry didn't finish his sentence cut off by his shout. He came violently over their sweaty abdomens, crying out in pure bliss and unconsciously convulsing his already tight ass around Sev.  
The sound and pressure was all too much for him as he shot his seed inside of his younger lover, also unable to contain his screams of pure pleasure. They both rode out their orgasms in a trace like state before Severus slipped out of the boy. Lying down he felt a head rest tentatively on his chest, pulling the body next to him closer inviting Harry to snuggle up to him, Snape placed a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead. Soon after both of them drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

Harry woke up the next morning to an empty space beside him, scared it had been all a dream he shot up and whipped his head around. No, it had been real. Why else would he have woken up in Severus’ chambers; unclothed in his bed. Speaking of the devil, Snape walked in from the enjoining bathroom in all his naked glory. He stopped at the end of the bed, looked Harry in the eye and said firmly in his teacher tone; "You better hurry up or you'll be late for class Mr Potter." Though the sincerity was lost on Harry as Snape was naked before him -which was a real turn on- . "Ohh I would professor but it's a Saturday you see and I would much rather spend my time here." Harry replied innocently, with wide eyes and a hopeful smile on his face. Severus smiled back seductively crawling up the bed to Harry asking "Is that so Harry? We just might have to take advantage of that, shan't we?" he asked as Harry shivered when lean fingers traced swirls and patterns over his tan torso.  
"Oh yes" Harry moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go my first smut ever; ironically, written for a ship that I do not ship... Written instead for my lovely Beta eff-yeah-its-stephanie on Tumblr/weeplittleleonhardt here, who couldn't find what she was looking for and turned to me. God knows why. It was written many moons ago but I fixed up very recently –I didn't change a terrible lot though-. Happy fic hunting!


End file.
